


Last Night

by Hyperion (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Double Penetration, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Shota, Threesome, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I originally wrote for a friend. Minato, Minako, and Ken have a threesome, and that's all there is to say on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

Minato sat on the edge of the bed, his pants unbuttoned and his member hanging out. His counterpart, Minako kneeled on the floor in front of him, eyeing it with excitement; next to her was young Ken, who was blushing and was feeling just as hard as Minato. For quite awhile, both Minato and Minako have been corrupting the boy with their sexual desires; it had started when Minako had sex with Ken after finishing his Social Link, and it went downhill from there when Minato found out.

Minato reached out his hand encouragingly and pet Ken's head, giving him a little smile. "Go on then, don't be embarrassed."

Ken blushed and he got to work on Minato; he gave Minato's cock an experimental lick. He stuck his tongue at the base and trailed it up his shaft, ending with him swirling his tongue around Minato's head.

The blue haired boy moaned as the boy started to suck on Minato's cock. "Damn... how are you good at this?"

"Well, he did learn from the best." Minako said, smiling impishly. She pulled Ken's hair, forcing the boy away from Minato and pulled the much younger boy into a kiss. Minato watched with great interest as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Hmm.." Ken broke the kiss. "I love you and Minato-chan so much."

"I know you do." Minako said. Then, both of them turned their attention to Minato. Minako engulfed the top of his cock, bobbing her head up and down; Ken added to the pleasure by giving satisfying licks to the parts of the shaft that Minako wasn't sucking.

As they did that, they looked at Minato; their faces showed that they were desperate for pleasure, which turned Minato on. Eventually, he felt a surge of pleasure, indicating that he was about to hit climax. "I'm going to cum..." Minako and Ken grinned to each other and both started licking at his head; his load hit both of their faces, most of the cum being licked up by their tongues.

Minako saw a bit of cum on Ken's forehead and gladly lapped it up. She then brought her mouth back over to his and started kissing him again, this time pinning the kid to the floor and grinding against his small but still nice and serviceable cock.

Minato got off the bed and started whispering dirty talk into his counterpart's ear. "I bet you can't wait for Ken and I to fuck your brains out."

"Yes, you truly are depraved, to let a boy like me have sex with you on a regular basis." said Ken, adding to the discussion.

Minako nodded, looking a bit excited. "Just, just shut up and fuck me already!"

Minato laid back on the bed, his pants and boxers stripped down to his feet; the trio decided to keep most of their clothing on to make the sex more kinky. Minako took off her skirt, which already had nothing underneath. She hung herself over Minato before lowering herself down onto him. Her insides squeezed around his cock as she sunk down him. Minato moaned. "F-fuck, you're so tight...Ken, are you getting in on this?"

"Gladly." The boy clambered up onto the bed; Minako bended over, showing her currently defiled pussy and her asshole to him. Ken climbed up on top of her, positioned himself over her back entrance, and thrust inside of her.

"Aaaah..." Minako moaned as both boys fucked her. Minato was already well experienced in sex (just ask... well, most of his female Social Links... and several female classmates, for that matter), and Ken's penis was well adjusted to her ass, making it a rather pleasurable experience. Minato and Ken soon found a rhythm, thrusting into Minako in a pattern, which made the girl scream louder in pleasure; thank god that Junpei (who occupied the room nearest theirs) was out. "More!"

Minato and Ken complied with her request and started to hammer her faster, her pleasured moans and screams filling the room. Ken leaned his head down past Minako's and kissed Minato, his cheeks completely red; he did it to silence themselves from screaming alongside Minako, since all of them screaming would certainly attract attention. Not that Minato minded though.

"I-I'm close..." said Minako, feeling her orgasm fast approaching; it was the same case with the boys, but they were too busy making out to announce it. They broke the kiss as they slammed into Minako one last time; they moaned in ecstasy as they filled both of Minako's holes with their cum. Minako screamed with pleasure as well as she hit her climax, her juices running down Minato's cock.

The three of them collapsed into a heap, gasping for breath. They gave each other small pecks on their cheeks before they hugged each other, falling fast asleep.

\---

The three managed to wake up early enough to get rid of evidence of their late night activities. They promised each other to meet up later that day for a quick fuck at the shrine (since it was abandonned thanks to the Nyx cult; plus, it was kinky) and went about their ordinary lives. However, they forgot one vital piece of evidence..

Mitsuru had watched the security recording of the previous night, in complete disbelief by their late night activities. Sure, she's known that Minato and Minako were sexual deviants (and she had been the target of some of their conquests), but she would have never suspected that they would corrupt Ken.

When no one was looking, she downloaded the recordings to a folder for 'future reference' and continued looking through the rest of the tape.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check my non-lemon works here and on fanfiction.net (HyperInuyasha). I heard that lemons tend to overshadow other works, and I really don't want that to happen to me.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
